A Battlefield Miracle
by Blu Jitsu
Summary: Neji falls on the battlefield, dying in order to protect the future. Sakura just can't seem to accept his sacrifice. Upgraded to multi-chapter fic, contains spoilers up to manga 615.


**A Battlefield Miracle**

By: _Blu Jitsu_

I was in a state of total utter shock.

There was just no way this was happening, it simply wasn't possible. He was too strong, too powerful of a shinobi to be that still. I couldn't hear what was being said over the blood roaring in my ears. Chills pricked my skin to chase away the reality of what was right in front of me.

He's dying, he's dying, he's dying.

Neji was going to die.

And there's wasn't a thing I could do about it. After all the years of hard work and dedication to become the best medic I could, I will fail my comrade when in mattered most. But this is war and casualties are expected. Sacrifices made for a greater cause. I've already stared into many eyes of the dead, unable to bring that back beyond that brink of nothing. But this, this was different. This wasn't right. Not him, not Neji. No, no, no - not the Hyuuga prodigy. There has to be something I can do. That brilliant light called life was slowly fading from his eyes. I am Lady Tsunade's apprentice; there must be a way to save him!

It was already too late. I was too late. My very next breath proved to be his last.

Neji was gone.

That numbing shock sent waves over my body, denial choking at the back of my throat. He's a hero. He was a hero before he died, he was born a hero.

SLAP!

My gaze was pulled from the corpse of a life-long comrade to see her own team-mate be slapped across the face. Hinata. Neji's younger cousin whom he died saving. Died saving her and Naruto. Died saving the life and dreams he entrusted to the rest of us. I listened in to Hinata's powerful words. Hinata, in the face of such terror, she was the only that could have pulled our gazes from the dead shinobi now lying awkwardly in the dirt.

The power now radiating off of Naruto filled the area, filled the surrounding shinobi of the Allied Forces. His and Hinata's aura's filled me with a new light of confidence. My mind started racing on its own. What could I do here?

I am strong, I am smart. I am not ready to accept that he is dead. And suddenly a flashback danced in the back of my mind; all the way back to when I first started learning how to manipulate my chakra to heal instead of harm. One thought had always plagued my active mind. I asked Tsunade and Shizune both but neither never fully answered me.

If we can bring back a simple fish to life, why can't we bring back larger animal or even…humans?

Shizune merely remained silent and shook her head no. Tsunade's eyes had taken on a far-off look, probably remembering all the lives she failed to save, even the lives of her most precious people.

Which made me think, was Neji a precious person to me? I shared a casual relationship with him at best, but something inside me was screaming and refused to accept his loss. I had to try! Just as Naruto and Hinata continued to hold onto each other's hands even during the next phase of battle, I flung myself towards Neji's silent, unmoving body. My hands glowing a dominant green, my chakra blazing and burning brighter than I could ever remember.

People shouting my name could be heard dully in the background. I am a medic! I must try!

"Sakura!" Tenten was suddenly by my side, her salty tears streaming down her face, "Sakura stop! Please just stop!"

I glared at her. This was Neji's team-mate telling me to stop trying to bring him back. No, I will not listen. I will not stop until my chakra has burned through! Damnit he must come back!

That fish was all I could think about. Remembering that joy upon seeing my first fish spring back into the living. It could be done, I just knew it! Somehow I could save him.

"Sakura," Tenten cried out, pleading with me. I could barely hear her.

Neji's other team-mate, Lee made his way towards us with my chakra ever burning to bring him back, to bring back this one special ninja. "Sakura…" he hesitated when I looked him in the eyes. Lee could see my passion, I felt bare in front of him, like I was revealing some hidden secret even I didn't know of. Or maybe it was merely the fact that sore tears ran uninhibited down my cheeks, my resolve never wavering. I could see Lee's frame tremble once before he gave a slight nod and stood over me as I continued to pour my chakra into Neji's deceased body.

With Lee's approval and decision to guard and protect me, protect us, sent even more confidence through me. I will succeed in this or I will die trying!

And soon Ino was there right beside me, her own blaring chakra combining with mine over Neji's body. Chouji and Kiba soon stood guard over us too as we poured our life energy into what everyone considered a lost cause.

I felt it then. As my fellow comrades gathered near us to lend support, to protect us while we are most vulnerable, I felt it. That passion to succeed came to a head in my body…my heart. That old feeling I got when I first brought that simple fish to life filled me. I grew determined, ready to sacrifice my own life to save his. I threw my very life into my chakra, trusting what I have learned, what I have been taught.

Something pulsed. His heart…it just beat.

My eyes widened just as Ino gasped. And still I poured more of myself into my set task. Another jonin medic on the field rushed to us, experience driving him forward, concentrating his chakra on Neji's brain to prevent as much damage as possible.

"Katsuyu?" I heard Ino ask quietly.

The soft voice of Tsunade's summon was hard to hear over the rush of my chakra flowing through my body, "Lady Tsunade has sent me to the main battlefield now that the kage have been healed, what can I…oh."

I took a moment for the great summon's words to register in my head. Still I said nothing, only concentrating on bringing him back.

"His heart has beat a few times Lady Katsuyu, but I don't know what else we can do now," Ino sobbed.

Katsuyu was silent a moment and then instructed Ino to slowly remove the jagged pieces imbedded into Neji's body. I took all of this in while still remaining focused on just bringing him back, on saving him, even to the risk of myself. Ino removed the pieces and once again focused on closing the wounds and healing them like she would for a normal, still living, shinobi. My chakra, I'm not sure, but it seemed intent on resuscitating him. I could only hope I was doing the right thing.

Again Katsuyu was silent for a long moment and then finally, with seeming acceptance she mentioned, "Sakura, when this is through, I will need you to join Shizune when she summons me, we have much to discuss," the palm-sized slug princess seemed so deeply sad that it gave me pause and a foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to swallow it down when I suddenly felt the powerful effect of Tsunade's chakra being channeled through Katsuyu and into Neji.

A beat. Then two more, and before my very eyes Neji's lungs took in his first breath of new life.

The powerful chakra from Katsuyu slowly faded out after that quick burst of power, I did my best to match that power but could only continue in awe of Tsunade's ability to heal from such a far distance. It seemed like there was something I was missing but none of that mattered right now. Not now.

Not when Neji's pale, haunting eyes opened again and stared right at me.

/End

A/N – My first Naruto story. I just had to, I was devastated when I found out Neji died. Story is remaining a one-shot. Thank you! -Blu Jitsu


End file.
